


15-1

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	15-1

漆黑中是金红的微光，太阳穴一跳一跳的，像心脏的脉冲，下身有一种纵欲后的畅快，筋骨带着疲惫，耳朵里的回声停不下来：“爽不爽……”那声音很熟悉，性感的，挑逗的，让人浑身酥麻：“你他妈看清楚，我是谁！”  
张准一猛身从床上坐起来，好像是中午了，他抱住宿醉的头，迷迷糊糊摸手机，被子乱七八糟卷在身上，内裤半挂着胯骨，他突然想起什么来，僵住了。  
甄心的热气仿佛还喷在鼻尖，他瞪大了迷蒙的眼，牙齿打颤，他们……他们像男人和女人那样拧着舌头亲吻，汗水淋漓，乳头变硬，下身贴着下身，不知廉耻地摩擦。他扇了自己一耳光，火辣辣的，可那种战栗还在身上，他分不清这是真实还是梦境，突然，一个鲜明的画面撞进脑海——甄心抱着他的屁股给他咬。  
他不敢置信地捂住嘴，这是个梦，无疑是个梦了，甄心不可能做这种事，他不可能放下尊严给一个男人口交。张准似乎感到一丝轻松，但轻松背后，一团更大的乌云重重压在他头顶，他怎么会做这种梦？  
回想昨天晚上的经过，迟到、拼酒、喝“交杯”，然后是一首歌——相亲，竟不可接近，或我应该相信是缘分……他手指的每个关节都在颤抖：“不可能……”他对自己说，耳朵里冒的却是甄心的声音，懒洋洋的，有种顽皮的傲慢：  
“要我说，聊什么聊，直接亲嘛。”  
“行不行，试一下？”  
“我挑的你。”  
“要不还能是什么关系，又不是真gay。”  
“对，老子就是想上张准的床，怎样！”  
“对不起……对不起……”  
“不让我给你上药，那小子就可以？”  
“爽不爽？”  
“你他妈看清楚，我是谁！”  
泪水在大睁的眼睑边，稍一震动就会顺势而下，张准死咬着手指，不让它们掉下来，甄心伏在他胯下的画面横亘在眼前，舌头打着圈舔舐，嘴唇绷圆了吞吐，上牙堂半软不硬，紧抵住尿道口，还有淅沥沥的口水声，那么狂荡那么真实，原来自己一直在幻想这种事……张准虚脱地倒在床上，不由得恨起甄心，恨那些色情电影，恨这部戏。  
但是他勃起了。下体摆着头撑起内裤，着了火一样，他夹起大腿蜷缩了一阵，绝望地把手伸下去，像梦里甄心对他那样，环住了上下揉搓。  
“啊……啊……”谢丹怡从没让他这么激动过，蹭着扭着，恨不得死过去，脑子里虚虚实实全是甄心的脸，乱蓬蓬的卷发，忧郁的眼睛，早起没有刮净的胡茬，他的嘴，他的手，他因为抽烟而沙哑的嗓音：“爽不爽……张准，爽不爽？”  
“爽……真的好爽……”他流着泪承认，手一刻不停，磨得皮肉都疼了，这时有人按门铃，反复地按，按完了还拍门，张准把头蒙进被子，在一片窒闷的黑暗中呻吟，他想象甄心在这片黑里看着他，看着他无耻搓动的手，然后俯下身，伸出舌头。  
紧接着手机响起来，可能是小邓，张准知道他急了会去找服务员开门，焦躁的恐惧和倒错的快感让他兴奋得忘乎所以，从脊梁到尾骨像是断成了一截截，软绵绵地哼着甄心的名字。  
一个毫无征兆的刹那，他挺着腰杆射了，大臀肌剧烈颤抖，脚趾头勾勾着，全身的皮肤在床单上摩擦，擦得通红，他像出水的鱼那样胡乱喘气，借着高潮的余韵，把“甄心”这两个字在唇齿边仔细咀嚼了一遍。  
手抖着，他抓起手机，果然是小邓，拨回去，那头急急地问：“哥你没事吧！”  
“没事……”他不敢大声，生怕暴露了呼吸：“喝多了。”  
“哦，”听声音，小邓还是有点不放心：“那上楼吃饭吧，导演和甄老师等着你去看场地呢。”


End file.
